El Final EPOV
by IsabellaZelda
Summary: Cuando Edward deja a Bella en Luna Nueva, pero desde el punto de vista de él. Oneshot. Pasen y dejen reviews! n.n


Hey! Hola a todos!! Bueno, es mi primer historia...o al menos, mi intento de...es un Oneshot q hice cuando estaba leyendo "Luna Nueva" x qién sabe cuál vez ^^u  
Espero que lo disfruten!!

P.D. Ningún intento de infringir derechos de autor. No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes mencionados, todo se debe al genio de Stephenie Meyer n.n

* * *

—Vamos a dar un paseo–. Traté de que mi voz sonara desganada, y la tomé de la mano, sintiendo su agradable calidez.  
No esperé su respuesta y la arrastré hasta el bosque que rodea su casa, no muy lejos, de forma que no se alejara mucho.  
Me puse contra un árbol mientras Bella me miraba algo confundida.  
–Está bien, hablemos—dijo ella, y su voz sonó normal, casi como si supiera lo que iba a decirle.  
Inspiré profundamente, aspirando el dulce olor de su esencia, al tiempo que sentía que mi garganta me quemaba.  
–Bella, nos vamos.  
Ella me miró con sus grandes ojos de chocolate y me preguntó:  
–¿Por qué ahora? Otro año…  
La interrumpí. Quería decirle mis intenciones lo más pronto posible. Así sería más fácil…para ella.  
–Bella, ha llegado el momento. De todos modos, ¿cuánto tiempo más podemos quedarnos en Forks? Carlisle apenas puede pasar por un treintañero y actualmente dice que tiene treinta y tres. Por mucho que queramos, pronto tendremos que empezar en otro lugar.  
Bella me miró por largo rato, tratando de entender el torrente de palabras que le había dicho. Extrañaría cada detalle de ella, incluso el fruncimiento de sus cejas y cada una de las torpezas que cometía. Pero era por su bien. Debía alejarme de ella para no lastimarla. A mi pesar, la vi de manera fría, y vi que palideció.  
–Cuando dices nosotros…–apenas lo dijo de forma audible, para cualquier humano, claro.  
–Me refiero a mí y a mi familia–dije, poniendo un énfasis especial en cada palabra.  
Mi querida Bella…le estaba causando mucho dolor…su expresión al entenderlo _casi_ me hace caer a sus pies para pedirle perdón. Sólo mi voluntad podía hacer que ella estuviera a salvo.  
–De acuerdo. Voy contigo.  
Qué terca.  
–No puedes, Bella. El lugar adonde vamos…no es apropiado para ti.  
Con su suerte lo más seguro es que un oso polar llegara de no sé dónde a atacarla, o la parte de hielo en la que estuviera se quebrara y ella moriría congelada. Alaska no era lugar para ella.  
–El sitio apropiado para mí es aquél en el que tú estés.  
–No te convengo, Bella.  
Mi corazón congelado iba perdiendo la vida que tenía a medida que lastimaba más a Bella…mi ángel…sé que cuando deje de existir me iré al infierno, o a donde sea que nosotros vayamos, pero ahora estaba haciendo méritos extra al hacer que la más perfecta y sagrada de las criaturas de Dios sufriera por mi culpa.  
–No seas ridículo. Eres lo mejor que hay en mi vida.  
Su tono de súplica hizo flaquear mi resolución, y respondí tristemente.  
–Mi mundo no es para ti.  
– ¡Lo que ha ocurrido con Jasper no ha sido nada, Edward, nada!  
Aún gritando, mi nombre se oía tan rítmico y suave cuando salía de sus labios…tuve que recordarme la razón de mi partida.  
–Tienes razón. –le dije. –Era exactamente lo que se podía esperar.  
La primavera pasada, James, un vampiro rastreador ávido de sangre casi la mató, y aún así, consciente del peligro en el que la ponía, me quedé con ella. Pero no esta vez. Ahora mi hermano había sido el responsable de que casi la perdiera, y no dejaría que se repitiera de nuevo. La amaba demasiado, y no me importaba sacrificar mi existencia (o a mi felicidad), si sabía que ella estaría segura y feliz con una vida normal.  
–¡Lo prometiste! Me prometiste en Phoenix que siempre permanecerías…  
–Siempre que fuera bueno para ti –le recordé con pesar.  
–¡No! ¿Esto tiene que ver con mi alma, no? Carlisle me habló de eso y a mí no me importa, Edward. ¡No me importa! Puedes llevarte mi alma, porque no la quiero sin ti, ¡ya es tuya!  
Me sorprendió que ella dijera eso. No creí que fuera a usarlo contra mí, y respiré hondo para reponerme. No quería que Bella viera el debate interno que tenía, así que miré fijamente el suelo húmedo del bosque. Yo no quería condenarla a ésta media vida maldita, no quería privarla de todo aquello que mi madre y mis hermanas no habían tenido oportunidad de experimentar…pero vivir sin ella sería imposible para mí. La única razón por la que querría convertirla sería por tenerla a mi lado para toda la eternidad. Pero hacía meses que había vencido a mi monstruo interior, y sometido aquella parte de mí que me exigía tomarla para ser mi compañera. Yo no deseaba que mi ángel tuviera ese final. Y dependía de mí que así fuera.  
Esto era lo que necesitaba para seguir intentando alejar a Bella de mí. Mi expresión se tornó dura y supe que esta vez no fallaría.  
–Bella, no quiero que me acompañes –incluso cuando las pronuncié con mi voz suave y aterciopelada, sonaron más duras de lo que imaginé. Vi su hermoso rostro, memorizando a fondo cada pequeño cambio que hubiera podido producirse en los últimos días, pues sería la última vez que lo vería.  
– ¿Tú…no…me quieres?  
Debía _mentir_ aún mejor. Debía convencerla de que no la amaba, aunque eso sería luchar contra mí mismo.  
–No.  
Debí hacerlo bastante bien, porque ella no dijo nada. Para mi asombro, su voz sonó tranquila, como si estuviéramos discutiendo sobre el clima.  
–Bien, eso cambia las cosas.  
Tenía que actuar como si no me importara, que le estuviera lo que su corazón necesitaba para olvidarme o tal vez odiarme. Necesitaba que creyera que no la amaba. El pensar que tendría que mentir…engañar a mi amor, me hizo aborrecerme, y apreté fuertemente la mandíbula, olvidando el hecho de que sentía el sabor de la ponzoña en mi boca a causa de la sangre de Bella. Mirando despreocupadamente a otro lado, continué.  
–En cierto modo te he querido, por supuesto, pero ya me cansé de intentar ser lo que no soy. No soy humano. He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento mucho.  
Daría cualquier cosa por ser humano y poder quedarme junto a ella…pero no lo soy, y eso nunca cambiará.  
–No –respondió Bella con voz entrecortada –. No lo hagas.  
La miré de nuevo.  
–No me convienes, Bella.  
Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Volvió a intentarlo.  
–Si…eso es lo que quieres –fue lo único que pudo decirme.  
Asentí lentamente, y ella bajó la cabeza, mirando la tierra eternamente húmeda bajo sus pies. Di un paso hacia ella para abrazarla, pero me contuve. Ya la había lastimado suficiente.  
–Me gustaría pedirte un favor, a pesar de todo, si no es demasiado –dije, al tiempo que ella me miraba. Contuve un gemido al ver sus hermosos ojos chocolate tan apagados y llenos de dolor. Era como si me gritaran que no me fuera, y el labio inferior le temblaba incluso cuando se lo mordió para evitar llorar. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, y su corazón latía desbocadamente. Mis sentimientos por ella me exigían que la sostuviera entre mis brazos y nunca más la soltara, pero mi razón (o una parte monstruosamente egoísta de mí que creí haber derrotado) me decían que me alejara de ella porque era lo correcto. Ninguna de las dos ganó en ese instante, pero mi expresión se suavizó y mis ojos se volvieron dorados de nuevo.  
–Lo que quieras –seguramente notó el cambio y su voz sonó un poco mejor.  
–No hagas nada desesperado o estúpido –no fue una orden. Fue una súplica. Ella era propensa a toda clase de accidentes, pero podía darse el caso de que uno de ellos no lo fuera. No quería sentirme culpable "indirectamente" de su muerte. No podía ni siquiera imaginar a mi ángel fría, pálida y dentro de una ataúd –. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?  
Sólo asintió.  
–Me refiero a Charlie, por supuesto. Te necesita y debes cuidar por él.  
No quería que tuviera alguna esperanza de que yo volviera.  
Asintió de nuevo.  
–Lo haré.  
Ahora era mi turno.  
–Te haré una promesa a cambio. Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiera existido.  
Me lastimaba verla así: a punto de colapsar, con las piernas temblándole, y con escalofríos recorriendo su cuerpo. Sonreí en un intento de animarla un poco.  
–No te preocupes. Eres humana y tu memoria es un auténtico colador. A ustedes el tiempo les cura todas las heridas.  
Algo que también envidiaba de los humanos…su capacidad de olvidar. Bella habló de nuevo, con la voz ahogada.  
–¿Y tus recuerdos?  
Ay Bella…mi Bella…  
–Bueno. Yo no olvidaré, pero los de mi clase…nos distraemos con suma facilidad.  
Suprimió un escalofrío.  
Tenía que irme ya. Su embriagante olor me tentaba a quedarme, y no podría resistir mucho más, a pesar de que estaba preparado para hacerla entrar en razón aunque me tomara toda la tarde. Di un paso hacia atrás.  
–Supongo que eso es todo. No te molestaremos más.  
Supe que entendió lo que dije, y negué con la cabeza, observándola. No regresaríamos.  
–No. Los demás se fueron. Yo me quedé para decirte adiós.  
Ojalá nunca tuviera que despedirme…  
– ¿Alice se fue? –preguntó, como si no la creyera capaz de irse sin despedirse de ella.  
Respiré de nuevo.  
–Ella quería despedirse, pero la convencí de que una ruptura limpia sería mejor para ti.  
Pude ver que se sentía mal, pues trataba de normalizar su ya de por sí alterada respiración.  
Era hora.  
–Adiós, Bella.  
– ¡Espera! –trató de moverse de donde parecía estar clavada al suelo en un intento de alcanzarme.  
Me acerqué a ella y aprisioné sus muñecas entre mis férreas manos, colocándolas a sus costados para que no las moviera. Abrí la boca e inhalé por última vez el dulce pero quemante olor floral de Bella, tratando de llenar mis pulmones, mi mente y mi ahora muerto corazón de su esencia. Rocé su frente con mis fríos labios, sintiendo su suave y cálido piel contra ellos. Un sollozo escapó de sus labios.  
–Cuídate mucho.  
Lo último que vi antes de echarme a correr fue una lágrima bajando por la mejilla del único amor de mi existencia.

* * *

Y? q les parece? n.n espero lo hayan disfrutado, lo escribí hace tiempo, pero no había podido subirlo xD  
dejen reviews, xfa!! n.n


End file.
